


Sanvers first 'I love you'

by amgirl01



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgirl01/pseuds/amgirl01
Summary: The first time Alex says “I love you” to Maggie and then a little later, when Maggie says it back





	

It’s Sunday evening, Alex and Maggie are sitting on the couch in Alex’s apartment. Alex in the corner, her legs spread out on Maggie’s lap. Maggie is reading a book, while Alex is going through some files from case she and the DEO are currently working at.

Maggie chuckles at something she is reading and Alex raises her eyes to look at her. She forgets about the files in her hands very quickly, while studying Maggie’s profile like she’s trying to remember every inch of her beautiful face. Maggie smiles broadly, still reading, but after a little while she realizes Alex is looking at her.

“What?” still smiling, she looks at Alex and puts the book into her lap on Alex’s legs.

“Nothing, I just…,” Alex is still scanning Maggie’s beautiful face, not able to form the words properly, feeling her heart starts beating a little faster.

Maggie lays the book down on the coffee table, and moves closer to Alex, who puts her legs under her, the files still in her lap.

Maggie puts her hands on Alex’s knees and with a little head tilt to the side raises her eyebrows in question.

Alex swallows, looking into Maggie's eyes. “I’ve never felt like this before,” Alex breathes out, finally finding the right words for what she wanted to say. Maggie smiles a little blush appearing on her cheeks, looking down for a moment.

Alex cups Maggie’s cheek with her hand, brushing it with her thumb, looking into her beautiful dark eyes. She is so beautiful.

“I love you,” Alex almost whispers, feeling her eyes watering with all the emotions she feels at the moment. All the love she feels for Maggie.

Maggie's eyes darken a little, such a tender smile appearing on her lips, Alex takes a deep breath, trying to steady herself, because the emotions and feelings she has for Maggie are threatening to overwhelm her. Before can Maggie react in any way, Alex kisses her. Slowly and gently. She is so happy and so in love with Maggie Sawyer.

* * *

Alex has said to Maggie she loves her couple of weeks ago.

Maggie knows she feels the same way, but she just isn't ready to say it yet. She's afraid if she vocalizes it, everything will go to shit as it has always before. So she stops pressuring herself, knowing Alex is giving her the time she needs.

One day, they are cleaning up in the kitchen after making dinner and Alex accidentally rips the bag of flour which falls on the ground, kitchen counter and covers all of Alex in the process too.

Maggie starts laughing so hard, she is literally bending over, her hand on her stomach, taking a quick glimpses on Alex's flour covered face.

"Oh my God, how did you...," Maggie is fighting another laughter coming from her. "How did you managed to get it on your face?" Maggie cracks up again, tears coming down her face from the intensity of the laughter.

Alex, frustrated, touches her cheek, trying to swipe the flour away, but she just manages to make it even worse.

When Maggie sees it she cackles again, pretty sure she hasn't laughed like that in her entire life.

"Ooooh, no, you just wait!" Alex has enough of it, so she just grabs Maggie, pulls her closer and starts covering her face and t-shirt in some flour too.

"Hey, that's not fair, Danvers!" Maggie is not really trying to fight Alex, since she is still laughing like an idiot, making Alex laugh too.

And then, hugging each other, both laughing, both of their faces covered in flour, it just slips out from Maggie’s lips,: "I love you."

Stunned with her own words, Maggie gulps, looking at Alex with all the love she has for her. She does love her, more than she thought she was even capable of.

Alex looks into Maggie's eyes, the laughter long gone. She wants to say it back, but her throat isn't capable of making any sounds. She almost can't believe this gorgeous woman in front of her loves her back.

Alex feels her eyes getting watery, so she just puts her hand on Maggie’s cheek and kisses her, letting her know she loves her back.


End file.
